


Who Is In Control?

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl taking charge with negan while collecting supplies. It turns Negan on and they both get frisky without a care about who’s watching cause all they care about is each other





	Who Is In Control?

Negans men poured out of their cars, guns in hand. They walked towards the front of Alexandria, some looking for Rick, others following their own lead and heading into the houses. Negan had been collecting from Alexandria for a while, most of them knew the drill so he didn't feel the need to climb out and rush after them. After all, they knew the rules and they knew what would happen if they broke them. Negan climbed out of his car, leaving the door wide open. He stretched his arms above his head, turning around and grabbing his bat. Once he turned back towards the houses, he froze.

Negans men had all stopped walking, even Simon and Dwight. They were crowded around something. Had someone tried to attack? There was no gun shot. Did they have to get stabbed? Negan shook his head to himself, chuckling. Why did Rick protect these people? They were idiots. Always stepping all over Negans buttons then getting angry when they're punished. There is no freedom now, there never was, Rick just fooled them into believing there was a sliver of freedom left. Those walls that surrounded Alexandria weren't made to protect them, they were made to keep them inside. 

Negan shoved past the crowd of men, clearing his throat. "Alrig-"

In the front of the crowd was Carl. He stood tall, arms crossed over his chest. His hat was missing, along with the bandages that normally covered half of his face. "Get inside and look around but don't break anything." He said to one group of men. He turned to another and smiled. "Now you go and collect all the food and you guys get the medicine." Now he was facing the last group of men. "You guys make sure no one gets a little too angry."

Within seconds the men were wrong. Dwight and Simon, too. What was this kid doing? "Someone grew a pair of balls over night." Negan grabbed Carls shoulder and shook him. "What's gotten into you?" 

"I've been thinking about your offer. Running the Sanctuary with you. Being in control. Living, not just staying alive." Carl looked around the area before looking up at Negan. "I want to do it. I can do it." He closed the gap between them. "I will do it." 

"Someone's got a God complex." Negan ruffled his hair, like he was a kid. He dropped his hand. Carl was. But he was screwed up and barely 18. He grew up while the world fell down. If Carl wasn't with Negan, he was against him. Negan couldn't afford that. "Don't let all this power go to your head."

"Shut up." Carl slapped his hand away. "We can't talk. We need to supervise. Your people are just as stupid as Ricks." Carl didn't say they were his people anymore. "They still let their emotions cloud their judgement. It's weak." Carl began to walk, knowing Negan would follow. "I think we need to figure out a way to toughen them up. If they don't have the brain to listen we can give them a brain and make them listen."

"Ruthless." Negan chuckled, grabbing the back of Carls shirt and pulling him back. "I like it. It's sexy." He pulled Carl back against his chest, moving his hair out of the way. Negan kissed his neck, smirking against his skin. "Guess I'm a bad influence."

"You could say that." Carl relaxed against him, closing his eye. He reached up and gripped Negans hair, arching his back against his chest. "We need to go watch them-"

"I think they're busy watching us." Negan grinned, nipping at Carls ear lobe. "Rick is too. He's vibrating with anger." He bit Carls neck. "Its adorable." He pulled away, turning Carl around, picking him up. Carls legs wrapped around his waist like vines. He leaned up and kissed Carl, softly. 

"You're making a scene." Carl climbed out of his grip and fixed his shirt, running his fingers through his hair. "Immature." He mumbled, shaking his head. "We don't have time to mess around. It'll get dark."

"I don't like this Carl. He's bitchy." Negan followed Carl towards one of the houses, smiling at all the people whos stared at him. Wide eyed. Angry. Confused. Afraid. "Where's the one who was a horny teenager?" 

"He's still here. I just need to make sure your men respect me. They look down on your wives and I will not have them look down on me." Carls voice was serious. No hint of humor anywhere. "I need them to know I can order them around-" 

"Who says you can't order them around while sitting on my dick? I think it would be hot if you did it." Negan shrugged, swinging his bat back and forth. "But fine. Be the big macho leader if that's what gets you off."

"You're the one who called me a future serial killer." Carl reached behind his back and pulled his shirt up, revealing a gun. Negan shouldn't be surprised. He knew Carl was sneaky. He pulled the gun out and looked back at Negan. "Guess I have to live up to the title." 

Negan didn't have enough time to realize what was happening. There was what sounded like a gunshot, or thunder, then a bunch of different screams. Carl had stopped walking and so had Negan. Ahead of them laid a woman, one of Negans people, laying dead on the ground. In her hand was a blanket, a baby blanket. Negan grinned, handing his bat off to Rick, who had been following them. He clapped his hands together and laughed. "I love this." 

Carl turned around, grabbing both sides of Negans leather jacket, pulling him down into a feverish kiss. He bit Negans lip, pulling on it. He pressed their foreheads together, smirking. Evil. Just how Negan liked it. "I knew you would."


End file.
